


Odd Trio's Bizzare Adventures

by CruelBritania



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Petunia Evans Dursley, Good Severus Snape, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Harry Potter, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBritania/pseuds/CruelBritania
Summary: Follow Harry, Draco and Jade as their years at Hogwarts significantly change them as they grow and embark on their paths.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Ginny Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Harry/Original Female Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Harrison Potter-Fleetwood

**Author's Note:**

> Harry  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/59/43/c0/5943c0d7f9f0feb285f5ffb73cc8cbd8.png
> 
> Josuke  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/3/3c/Tom_Holland_by_Gage_Skidmore.jpg
> 
> Georgia  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f2/05/91/f205911cf6535b71643f005585495a58.jpg
> 
> Petunia  
> https://images.hollywoodpicture.net/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/cate-blanchett-photoshoot-image.jpg
> 
> Jotaro  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d3/a8/90/d3a890148a6ac4159ae1003c84674c6f.jpg

Dark hair, bright forrest green eyes and fair skin. Harrison Liam Potter, also known as the boy who lived's younger brother. He was the other Potter, twin to Charles Potter.

Everyone adored Charles, even Sirius, who was Harrison's godfather. Harrison was often ignored and forgotten about, especially since he kept to himself. He grew reliant on the house elves attention as his parents were dismissive towards him.

When Harrison tried playing with Charles it never worked out. Ron Weasley was always over, taking Harrison's place. Ron was mean and envious of Harrison, cause he was the brother of the boy who lived, a savior of the wizarding world.

When he tried playing with Rose, his younger sister by a year, but was left to be by himself. Rose hanged with Ginny, Ron's sister. She didn't like Harrison because he wasn't the savior, and Rose chose her friend over her brother.

One day the Potters decided it would be easier to raise one son, since they only had one daughter. Besides, Harrison was annoying, so they got rid of him, two was enough.

Harrison was 5 when he was given to the Fleetwoods. Aunt Petunia and her husband Jotaro with their children, Josuke and Georgia.

Harrison didn't complain, for life was nice with his new family. His new big brother was friendlier than Charles, and his sister was better than Rose.

Harrison became Harry the more he stayed with them. Petunia became mum, and Jotaro became dad. He grew up admiring his older brother Josuke, who was protective of his younger siblings.

It was a nice happy family, and Harry ended up forgetting that he was adopted. He forgot the Potters and their magical lifestyle. He lived his childhood as a muggle.

And then along came his letter. His Hogwarts letter. To Harrison Potter-Fleetwood, Living room. Harry didn't remember right away, but remembered that his family wasn't originally his own.


	2. Draco Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco  
> https://topnews.in/light/files/Tom-Felton1.jpg
> 
> Abraxas 2nd  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/43/64/8e/43648e39c46c57698d1ab0f022d28827.png

For years, Draco stood in his older brothers shadow. Abraxas the 2nd was the first and oldest child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco was given attention but mainly by his mother who he grew up holding onto the skirt of. Shy of the world but basked in attention.

Draco would do his best to impress his father, by copying Abraxas. Everything Abraxas did, father approved. Draco tried to do better, but only his mother would applaud to keep his spirits up.

Abraxas found it funny for there was no point in trying, he would always be the favourite. And at some point Draco realised this, by that mocking smile on Abraxas' face whenever Lucius ignored the youngest son.

Not long after his 10th birthday, Draco began to rebel against his family. He had to convince himself to stop caring, in order to stop feeling hurt.

He began with keeping his hair unkempt, only brushing it in the morning, giving him a boyish look that suited his age. He stopped wearing robes, too fancy for his taste now. When his family hosted a party he hid himself away. He grew closer to nature instead staying indoors, giving his skin a more lively look.

Lucius dismissed it, the boy was going through a thase. Narcissa was concerned, reminded of a certain cousin who she no longer associated with.

Pansy, Blaze along with any other kid who associated with Draco withdrawn themselves from him. His behavior and appearance matching that of a muggle's, becoming followers of Abraxas. 

Draco was alone, but he wouldn't allow himself to be lonely. These people dismissed him, so he won't miss their company or go out his way to please them. The only person he could honour is his mother, who had done none but support Draco since birth.

Soon Draco's letter came, showing that he was as much a wizard as Abraxas. He would attend Hogwarts, learn many things, and hopefully make good acquaintances if he can. In the mean time, he will make do with his youth as he could, without Lucius in the back of his mind.


	3. Jadedite Mayann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jade  
> https://7wallpapers.net/wp-content/uploads/3_Skai-Jackson.jpg
> 
> Citrine  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/19/48/76/194876a9b5e87998e0c4670ca559867f.jpg
> 
> Garnet  
> https://i.pinimg.com/236x/d6/34/31/d63431db647b2bfa88b799ccebfb350f.jpg
> 
> Amethyst  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3a/3f/7b/3a3f7b87479c7cf3aa18c0cad175bae6.jpg

Dark brown skin, big brown eyes and bushy hair tied into two buns.

Out of three of her siblings, Jade stood out. There was Citrine, the only son and he was the actor. Garnet the musician. Amethyst was the respected martial artist.

Jade was the quiet one, the weird one. School was a living hell, while she was an idol to the younger students and funny to older kids, she found it hard to get along with her own classmates.

Her interest differed from the girls at school, and it seems that only boys could be her friend. Girls were annoying anyway, they were too smart to play with her.

Jade must say, she was glad primary school was finally over, but next was secondary. She would be going with her sister who still went, to Whitefield. Jade was dreading it for various reasons. She heard that secondary was strict and that the teachers were scary, that you needed to win a fight. Also, there was her identity, she would be known as Garnet's sister.

And then a strange letter appeared, for her. Location, NW6, Dornfell Street, Girls Bedroom. An invitation to a magic boarding school far from home.

Her parents were skeptical at first, but both came from a family that believed in black magic, Juju or Jazz depending on where you came from. Perhaps this was their ancestors blessing. They both talked about it. Jade could do with a change as she hardly smiled around them.

It was shocking how she could be animated with a stranger, but couldn't stand being in the same room as her family members. There was something going on with her that they couldn't solve, so sending her away to that school might do the trick.

As her parents looked at the requirements they couldn't help but huff and roll their eyes. 

"Nah, fuck this. We're getting you normal school equipment and clothes. Non of that olden days crap that's on this list." Her mum said that.

Her family didn't exactly follow the rules as they should. They did things they own way and thought outside of the box.

So while she was going Hogwarts, she wouldn't be in any of her siblings shadows. Much wouldn't be expected out of her, but she wanted to be great. She was still going to stand out as she always did, hopefully positively.


	4. Diagon Alley

The Fleetwood family fluttered about as they stood outside of Diagon Alley. Mr Fleetwood was at work, so it was Petunia who took them all out to shop for Harry's school equipment.

Petunia's irritation was prominent but she kept it to herself as she looked at the requirements for the 5th time that day. Annoyed that she was once again standing in a world that she didn't understand.

Her three children were eager to explore the many different stores, but kept to their mother as they looked around, not wanting to get lost in this strange place.

When Harry looked ahead he saw a rather normal looking girl. Colourful clothes that suggested her youth was the same as his own. He thought about greeting her and introducing himself, but couldn't risk losing his mum.

With a final irk of her eyebrow, Petunia scrunched the paper and placed it in her pocket. "C'mon, it'll just be your uniform and whatever makes sense for today." She said to Harry.

They made their way to Madam Malkins. He was going to need three pairs of robes and a pointed hat, which sounded ridiculous to Harry, funny to Josuke and ridiculous to Georgia.

Petunia shook her head and decided one was enough. If a person could use one blazer every 5 days a week without it going unscathed for 5 years, then she was sure one robe was enough. She wasn't sure about the pointed hat, Harry didn't seem to like it.

Josuke tried them on and started imitating garden gnomes, much to the delight of his younger siblings.

At the corner of her eye, Georgia saw a blonde boy getting tailored. He was watching them, and she waved, he did a half smile as he wasn't allowed to move at the moment.

As her brothers messed around with the different robes that were on display, Georgia went up to talk to him. She started with a question.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Are you a muggle?" She looked at him funny.

"What's a muggle?"

"Are person who's not magical."

"Oh, then yeah. But my brother's not a... muggot, he's a wizard."

"Not muggot, muggle." He corrected her.

Josuke and Harry noticed Georgia's sudden dissapearance and quickly looked around, then spotted her talking to a boy with peculiar looking blonde hair.

"Who's this?" Said Josuke, as both he and Harry went up to them.

"This is..." she paused and looked back at the boy, realising that she didn't get his name, nor did she give her own.

"My name is Draco Malfoy." He held a hand out to them which Josuke shook along with Harry.

"I'm Josuke, this is Harry. This is our sister Georgia. Are you a wizard too?"

"Yes, I come from a family of purebloods." At their confused expressions Draco explained. Though he didn't admit it, it felt nice to show off his knowledge even if it was quite basic.

"A pureblood is a person who comes from a family of magical people. A muggle is a person with no magic. A muggleborn is a person born from a muggle family who has magic. Note that they are often times called Mudbloods as an insult."

"Take notes Harry." Said Josuke.

"A half blood is a person with one pureblood parent. A squib is someone who's born from a magical family but have no magic."

Harry had a thoughtful look on his face.

"So I guess that means I'm a muggleborn, at least I think so. My memories say otherwise." Draco looked at him.

"What's the muggle world like?"

"You can guess that it's very different to this one. It's nice there I guess, but it's not perfect."

"Yeah there's all sorts of chaos that goes on, we just ignore it." Said Georgia.

"The clothes are nice and comfortable, that's for sure." Said Josuke.

"You don't like robes?" Draco was curious with his opinion.

"I think they get in the way, if I run in them I bet I could slip. That's a safety hazard, and I'm a very physical guy." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Jojo, Harry, Gia." Petunia called. The siblings turned to her voice, "Come on, we're leaving now."

Harry turned to Draco.

"See you at Hogwarts Draco." He departed, Josuke and Georgia saying "bye" as they followed after.

Draco watched them leave with a longing feeling he'd like to get rid of.

"Muggles, Draco?" Draco turned to Abraxas who smiled mockingly at him. "I wonder what father's going to say."

Draco just stared at him with a look that any younger child would give to an elder sibling they hated.

* * *

Next the Fleetwoods made their way to Magical Menagerie after buying Harry's wand. They wanted a chance to look at all the magical animals that were within the magic world. Petunia went to search for the magical supplies that Harry needed.

At first the kids were a bit disappointed to be greeted with animals that the normal world had, but it wasn't like they got to see these animals everyday. But as they explored they were excited to see magical animals.

They were rather strange but funny looking creatures. It was interesting to say the least.

"Oh cool, there's magic birds."

"I'm not getting you a fucking owl."

The Fleetmont kids turned around to see a girl with someone who they guessed to be her mother.

To Harry it was the girl that he saw some time before. Now he could greet her as he doubted any of them could get lost in the store, they weren't going anywhere at the moment.

Harry slowly made his way to the two ladies nervously, they seemed oblivious to him as he approached them, looking at the strange creatures.

The older of the two leaned towards the cage of the Puffskeins. "What the hell is that?" The younger noticed Harry and smiled at him.

"Hi." She greeted, "I'm Jade." She kept her smile. "Hi." He said back. He held out his hand for her to shake, "My name's Harry, are you shopping for a magical pet?"

"I wish, I'm just here to explore. My favourite animals are the Kneazels and Nifflers." She pointed to the cages across from them.

"Mine's the owls. I'm getting one so I can send letters to my family when I go Hogwarts."

"My mum would try to find other alternatives, my parents don't want to spend too much money."

"How come?"

"Oh you know. They have to take care of bills and grocery shopping and all that. So you're here with your family?" He nodded.

"I'm here with my sister."

Oh, so that was her sister. Now that he thought about it, she did look rather young.

"Jade. Get ready, we're leaving." Garnet called.

"Kay." Jade said over her shoulder. She smiled at Harry, "I guess I'll see you at school."

"Bye." He said, Jade followed her sister out of the store and Harry watched after.


	5. Before You Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Arley  
> https://images2.minutemediacdn.com/image/fetch/w_2000,h_2000,c_fit/https%3A%2F%2Fwinteriscoming.net%2Ffiles%2F2019%2F08%2FScreen-Shot-2019-08-16-at-9.59.03-PM.jpg

Jade waited in her bedroom where her clothes and stuff were already packed in a large suitcase. Her brother was going to be dropping her at the Kings Cross station, she just had to wait for him to get home.

Just then a knock came at the door which caused her to be confused. No one ever knocked on the girls bedroom. The door opened, it was Amethyst who had an annoyed look on her face.

"Someone's here to see you."

"Who is it?"

"Just go say hello." Amethyst said aggressively, which showed she was not in the mood to talk.

Jade got up from her bed and made her way downstairs where she checked the living room first before going to the kitchen.

It was Uncle Arley, her mum's brother. It was weird that he was here, considering he wasn't always allowed in the house, mum's rules. Her parents didn't like him being around, so he wasn't around often.

In fact, Beryl was standing in the room just to be safe. She didn't trust her brother with any of her children.

"Hello Uncle." Jade greeted him with a hug and sat down to talk with him.

She was never comfortable being in the same room as him, and was sometimes even afraid of him.

"I heard you were leaving to go boarding school and today, how come no one called me." He said in adult humor.

Jade shrugged her shoulders.

"I heard it's a very special school, so I decided to get you some stuff." He presented a heavy object covered in a blanket to her, and a box in special wrapping. He also handed her a bag full of something.

"I knew your parents wouldn't get you much so I decided to take matters to my own hands."

From the door way, Amethyst peaked with curious eyes. She always noticed how Uncle Arley gave Jade the most attention when he visited.

"I can't tell you what these are since it's a surprise, but I can tell you that whatever is under the blanket is a female." He pointed to the box and the bag.

"You can look at those when you get on the train." Jade nodded at him.

Today Uncle was impeccable with his timing, cause Citrine was finally here waiting in his car. She could tell by the three honks he made to show that he was ready to leave.

Why was that important? It meant that Jade would get to keep her stuff. Whenever her Uncle gifted her something Beryl made sure he took it back. If Jade did keep her stuff then it meant she had to share them with her sisters before one of them destroyed it.

"You got to get going, Citrine's here."

"Okay, thank you Uncle." Jade kissed him on the cheek and made her way out to Citrine's car. Amethyst quickly ran upstairs to get Jade's suitcase.

Arley looked on his right to see Beryl's fuming expression. His younger sister thought the worst of him and feared what was going to happen since she wasn't around. He grinned sickly at her.

"What's wrong Beryl?"

"You just had to come now, didn't you."

"Of course I had to come now. I know your husband wouldn't get her those things."

"What did you get for her?" Arley shot his sister a look that barely hid his quick fury.

"Nothing that concerns you." And he stared at her, she stared back. A contest to see who would back down, but in the end it was Beryl.


	6. Train Ride

Draco hugged his mother goodbye, but gave his father all but one last look before abording the train.

He found an empty compartment that he could sit at by himself. He watched from the window as other children said goodbye to their parents or greeted their friends after the long but short summer.

His summer had been swift. He kept his mother company for the majority of the 2 months. The only words he bidded his father and brother was good morning or good night. 

He saw Pansy attempting to follow Abraxas who went to join his friends. He merely pushed her away by her forehead.

He chuckled and looked away from the window in favor of looking down at the table. It would be long until the ride started.

Suddenly the compartment door slammed open, "Hi Draco." It was the boy he met at Diagon Alley. Harry. He entered and gestured behind him, "This is Jade."

Behind Harry was a girl Draco didn't recognise, so she was also a muggleborn. Draco noticed that she wasn't holding a trunk like the other students, but a large box of some kind with wheels.

"Do you mind if we sit?" She asked.

"Go ahead."

After putting away their trunks, they both sat down across from Draco. 

Jade took out the stuff she brought with her.

"My uncle bought me gifts. He said I couldn't look at them until I got on this train, but I took a peak when I was in the car ride with my brother."

Taking the cage, she peaked the blanket to reveal a sleeping white kitten. It had a pink heart shaped collar around it's neck.

Jade grinned at them.

"She's not a magical creature, but my uncle was in a good mood when he bought her."

"What's her name?" Asked Harry.

"I named her Pink Dynamite." Jade said proudly.

"Pink Dynamite?" Said Draco, not knowing what dynamite was.

"I know it sounds stupid, but I think it's cool."

"No, what is dynamite?" Draco looked at them both.

Jade and Harry made eye contact, silently asking the other who should explain.

"Well, it's a muggle weapon that is used to explode things."

Draco stored this infomation in his head and his face scrunched up. "That sounds very destructive. Why would muggles need to create those?"

The muggle raised shrugged their shoulders.

"Because of war and other horrific things." Jade suggested.

"Oh, I found out from my mum that I'm actually a half blood." Said Harry, cutting the attention from Jade.

"Really, is she a witch or a squib."

"Neither, I was adopted. Her sister married a wizard, then they had me. But they gave me to my mum some years back. I was really young when it happened, so that's all I can tell you I'm afraid."

"It's fine. Are there other things you can tell me about the muggle world?"

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything."

"Well, the fashion changes from time to time. There's always something new happening."

"Like inventions." Jade suggested, she was now looking inside her strange mystery bag.

She then dumped whatever was inside onto the table. It was multiple packets of sweets, chocolate bars, fizzy drinks and anything sweet related. Most of it dropped off the table as well.

"I wonder how you were able to carry all that." Said Harry.

"Me too." She said looking at the table in awe, "What houses do you think we'll be sorted in?" She started picking up the sweets from the floor.

"Slytherin, every Malfoy has been in Slytherin." Draco said.

"I'm not sure, I'm going to guess between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. What do you think Jade?"

"I'm not too sure actually. I heard Hufflepuff is a house for outcasts, I don't think I'll be sorted into the other three." As she layed her sweets in order.

"Do you have an ambition?" Asked Draco.

"Not at the moment, and I'm not cunning enough. My mother would forbid me."

"Resourceful?"

"Only when it's towards something I'm interested in."

"Brave?"

"I'm a bit of a coward."

"Yep, definately Hufflepuff then."

Jade offered them both a drink and a chocalate bar as she packed the sweets away.  
Draco studied his snickers and fanta with caution.

"Don't worry, it's not poisonous. We just shouldn't have them all the time." As all sweets were unhealthy.

Draco took a bite, sure enough it tasted good. There was a mix of what seemed to be caramel and nuts in the inside. He eagerly took a few more bites.

Muggle sweets were different. They didn't have strange flavors nor was there a side effect, unless you had some sort of allergy.

"At least they don't hop around." He said, thinking about chocolate frogs.

Jade took one more look at her bag. Her dentist would never forgive her.

**Author's Note:**

> As you guys have probably guessed, I'm a Jojo fan, so a few of my original characters are named after my favourite Jojo characters. This fanfic isn't going to be based entirely on Jojo or at all. I'm sure this would be a crossover otherwise.
> 
> I might do some references though.


End file.
